An Emo Daughter Of Aphrodite?
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Nobody ever thought it would happen... an emo daughter of Aphrodite! The Apocalypse must be upon us or something... Join Skylar and Nico as they go to see Black Veil Brides. Doesn't really follow a plot line. Just wrote this cuz' I had nothing else to do.


**A/N: Nobody thought this day would ever come... A GOTH DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE! Well, actually, she's more emo, but who the Hades cares? The important thing is that this was thought to be impossible. WHOEVER SAID THAT WAS DRASTICALLY WRONG! And this is post-Titan War. TLH never happened, but Jason, Piper, and Leo came to camp. And they did become cabin leaders. Enjoy...**

_LET'S START A RIOT!_

_A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT!_

My alarm clock started blaring. I loved the song, so I made no move to shut it off, but, apparently, one of my oh-so preppy half-sisters got fed up with it and turned it off. How I know this, you may ask? I opened my eyes to see Clara, half-sister, glaring at me.

"Do you _really_ have to listen to that junk?" She exclaimed, succeeding in waking up the rest of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Do you really have to listen to all of _your_ junk?" I asked in the same tone that she did.

"That's quality stuff! The crap that you listen to is just screaming."

"So? And not all of it is. Mortician's Daughter doesn't have any screaming in it." I retorted, naming one of my favorite songs, by one of my favorite bands, Black Veil Brides.

"Ugh! Just get up and get ready." I smirked, knowing that I had won that battle.

I suppose you're wondering what all of that was about. Well, let me explain. My name is Skylar, daughter of Aphrodite. I was an outcast to my cabin. You're probably going to think that the Apocalypse is upon us when I tell you this, but I'm emo.

Everybody thought that a not-shallow, emo daughter of Aphrodite was impossible, but then I showed up and got claimed. Nobody believed it, but eventually they accepted it. I had black hair, hazel eyes, was 5'4, and 115 pounds.

I sat up, stretched, and looked around the cabin. Everybody was getting up from their bunks and heading over to their make-up tables. I couldn't help but enjoy how different my space looked compared to everybody else's.

My sheets were black, their's were pink. Their bulletin boards were covered with posters of people like Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Zac Efron; mine was covered with posters of Green Day, Black Veil Brides, and Three Days Grace, among others. Their make-up tables had blush, light eyeliner, lipstick, and other cosmetics; mine only had black eyeliner and my various bracelets.

I got up and stretched some more. I went to the also black trunk at the end of my bed and picked out black skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, and picked up my black Converse. I went to the bathroom, which was surprisingly free, and shoved them on as quickly as possible.

I went back to my table and started applying my eyeliner when Piper came up to me.

"Hey, Sky. Can I talk to you?" She asked kindly, unlike the way most of my other siblings talked to me.

"Sure, what's up?" I continued with my eyeliner, applying it heavily.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Clara this morning. Don't listen to her; you can listen to whatever music you want. Just don't blast it; it is kinda loud. Kay?" I nodded, putting my eyeliner down.

"Cool. After you get finished, could you make your bed and tidy up around it? Jason is coming by for inspection." I nodded again, seeing how excited she was about seeing Jason again.

I put on my black bracelet that said Music=Love, my bracelet that said I Care About The Planet, my _Twillight_ one, and my purple snap-on that said Heartless in big black letters. After that, I started making my bunk and tidying up around it, as Piper had asked.

Again, I noticed more differences between me and my cabin-mates. None of them had black hair, wore black, or wore as much eyeliner as me, even thought they wore a lot of make-up. Their only piercings were in their ears, but mine were in my ears and my lower lip(black lip-ring). My nails were black, their's were pink. It was just amazing how different we were.

After I got done with that, I walked outside and to the Dining Pavilion. Chiron was there talking to some children of Hephaestus. They left, walking toward the forges. I decided to leave as well and walked over to the beach. I sat down on the shore, looking out over Long Island Sound. I soon heard someone walking up to me.

"Hey, Skylar. What's up?" I looked over to see my best friend, Nico di Angelo, sitting beside me.

"Not much. I had a fight with Clara this morning over what music I listen to. The bands I listen to are awesome!" I exclaimed, leaning over on his shoulder. We were both around the same age, fourteen. But, technically, he was like seventy-something years old.

"You're right, they are. Which is exactly why I got Chiron to let us leave camp tonight." I looked up at him, startled.

"What? What are we doing?"

"We're going to see the Black Veil Brides in concert. Which I find sort of conveinent given your shirt." He said, looking down at it.

"Yeah. How'd you get the tickets?" I had recently looked, but they were sold out.

"Andy Six is a son of Apollo, so last time he made a visit to camp, he gave them to me. Well, actually, I begged him to. But, I got them." He smirked in satisfaction.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" I asked, serious... sort of.

"Yeah, I know."

"It really doesn't surprise me that he's a son of Apollo. He has such an _amazing_ voice..." I trailed off, thinking about the awesomeness that is Andy Six... You don't need to hear about my Andy Six fantasies. Well, actually, he normally just sings Mortician's Daughter to me,

"Yeah, me neither. Now stop day-dreaming about your fake boyfriend and come with me to get some breakfast." I couldn't even come up with a sarcastic remark for that one. He chuckled and pulled me up by my hands.

We walked to the pavilion chatting about random things. I got my breakfast and went through the normal routine. After I scarfed down my food, I went through the days activites, until it was finally time to leave for the concert.

Nico and I met up at Thalia's Pine.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, too excited to speak. He grabbed my hand, backed up, and ran toward the tree.

One cold wind, a very dark place, and one me almost breaking Nico's hand later we were at the concert!

"I will never get used to that." I said, breathlessly. He smirked and led me inside.

"Wow. This place is awesome." He breathed. It was awesome. It was so full of people just like us and so much BVB merchandise, I felt I was drowining in an ocean of pure bliss.

"You ready to go in?" He asked again. I nodded, wordlessly and we went into the concert area.

People were moshing toward the front, no people in the back. We got there early, so we got to get a good view. It was a good half-hour later before the place was filled and the band came out. As soon as they did we all started screaming.

"Hello, NYC! Are you ready to rock?" Andy yelled. In response we all screamed. Instruments started playing and soon enough, Perfect Weapon was being played.

The concert lasted until well after midnight. After that, BVB went to a table and started signing autographs. Nico and I got in line, talking animatedly about what a kick-butt job they just did. We got up there in about five minutes, me sqeauling excitedly.

"Hi. Who can we- Oh, hey, Nico. Who's this?" Andy said, gesturing to me. My mouth just opened and closed like a fish(you can see how big of a fangirl I am).

"Hey, this is Skylar. She's a huge fan. And, believe it or not, a daughter of Aphrodite." Nico whispered toward the end. Andy started signing a picture and passed it to the other members.

"The goddess of love, huh? I met her once. Man, was she gorgeous... I'm a son of Apollo, Jinxx is Nyx, CC is Hermes, Ash is Ares, and Jake is Erebos. Here you go." He said, handing us the autographed picture.

It said, '_To two rockin' demi-gods! Keep on doing your best and keep on being awesome! Andy_

_Hope you guys liked the concert! Awesome head-banging! CC_

_Son of _Hades_? Dude, I'm surprised you've even considered being friends with a daughter of Aphrodite. But, then I saw her and I understood. KEEP ON ROCKIN'! Ash_

_You two rock! To Sky: I like your lip-ring. Keep on proving those Aphrodite stereotypes wrong! And when you see Chiron tell him I said that he should come to one of our concerts. To Nico: Next time you go to the Underworld tell Persephone I said hi. Last time I went to visit my mom she made me cookies. :D Jinxx_

_Skylar: You know, if I was a couple of years younger, I would ask you out. ;) Nico: I'm surprised you haven't already asked her out. You two would make a cute couple. XD Jake_

We blushed a deep shade of red at the last one, causing the band to laugh. We walked out of the line and outside.

"That was the best night of my life! Thank you so much, Nico!" I gave him a huge hug.

"Mine too." With that we shadow-traveled back to camp, walked to our cabins, and fell asleep. At least I did. I'm still not sure about Nico.


End file.
